


I Wish to Confess

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After Rebirth in Valinor, Half-Sibling Incest, Longing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sindar riot, using each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 费诺重生之后，遭到了仇家的报复。还好他亲爱的弟弟芬国昐保护了他，顺便压榨了一把他的价值。各种价值。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Wish to Confess

金铁相击的声音还在继续。透过宫殿的城墙，费诺能隐约听见盾墙推进的轰鸣和火药炸裂的尖啸。他感到烦躁，在庭院中来回踱步，思绪无法控制地向远处的争斗之地飘去，搜寻着那自己熟悉的灵魂气息。

大约是破晓时分，本应有条不紊地开始忙碌的王宫突然陷入一阵骚动，守卫们执起大盾，腰间悬挂着释放电流的短棍向宫门集合。不久之后，阿尔巩找到他的居所，告知了他目前的情况：

“是多瑞亚斯的受害者，”第二家族的幼子简明地说，“其中一部分自发地组成了团体，在城里引发了暴乱。还请您在镇压结束前都待在王宫里，这也是为了您的安全着想。”

“我的儿子们？”

“和他们的部下一起，也在王宫里。您随时可以去见他们。”

“守卫都被派去镇压，王宫怎么会安全？”

“只有第二家族的部队前去镇压。第三家族会留下来看守王宫。”

“谁去指挥部队？”

阿尔巩停顿了一下，回答道：“是父亲。”

费诺点点头：“我明白了。快去支援你父亲吧。”他能看出来，眼前的年轻人已经全副武装，身体已经迫不及待地想要离开了。

阿尔巩鞠了一躬，转身奔向王宫的门口。费诺目送他上马飞驰而去的背影，那闪光的银色铠甲和飘飞的深蓝绸缎与他的父亲如出一辙，在背后飞舞的黑发也足够相似。费诺感到有些好奇：诺洛芬威在中洲征战，稳坐骏马之上带领军队时，给身后的士兵留下的是否也是这样的背影？

从暴乱开始已经过了整整一个白天，此时已是傍晚。费诺想过找他的孩子们，但想到这场暴乱是多瑞亚斯受害者发起的，恐怕自己无法给他们带来任何安慰。这对他们来说应该也是值得感到羞耻的过往，还是不要再去揭开他们的伤疤了吧。

但碌碌无为实在与他的本性相悖。在庭院里走了几个来回之后，费诺忍无可忍，穿过守卫的兵营来到王宫的外墙，爬到顶端远眺战场。

黑烟在提利安各处缓缓升起。居民们都紧闭门窗，街道上除了战斗的士兵外没有其他的精灵。费诺看出，战斗已经接近尾声。诺多的守卫已经基本夺回了提利安的街道，将暴徒推到城外。他看到地面上有洒下的血迹，忍不住眼皮一跳。有人死了吗？应该不会，若是出现了亲族残杀，维拉们早已结束了这场战斗，而不是像现在这样，只负责将失去行动能力的暴徒们送走。曼威的鹰群在空中盘旋，用爪子抓起倒地昏迷的辛达精灵，飞向辛葛在欧罗米的森林建立起的国度。其余的战斗都全部由诺多们完成。想到这里，费诺不禁磨了磨牙。又是这样。那些维拉永远都只会袖手旁观。

可这次确实是无可奈何。这场暴乱的种子由他们种下，必须由他们收割。

要想找到他兄弟的身影并非易事。战场已经离王宫太远，且混乱之中难以分辨每个人的身份。他听说芬国昐每次上阵都要带头冲锋，为了鼓舞士气。这次是否也是一样？即便这只是一场毫无荣誉，甚至他们都不应该抵抗的战斗？

远处传来了震雷般的声响，紧接着是巨大的水浪声。费诺的心脏猛地一跳。即便是隔着这么远的距离，他也清楚地看见了护城河上的桥梁断裂的模样。而且是诺多的部队动的手。他们为了让暴徒无法再靠近提利安，炸断了护城河上的大桥。

但这也标志着战斗的结束。诺多的部队在有序的返回，伤员则被送往医院。费诺被浓烟和鲜血的味道呛得咳嗽了几声，爬下了高墙。有卫兵前来报告他说城市已经安全，可以自由地出入王宫了。

“诺洛芬威在哪里？”他不喜欢自己的声音。过于急迫，过于沙哑了。

“在守卫军的兵营整顿部队。”

“阿拉卡诺呢？”

“小王子受了些伤，在阿奈瑞女士那里接受治疗。”

费诺叹了口气。他兄弟的孩子中，最不让人省心的是阿瑞蒂尔，可最让人担心的就是阿尔巩。他太热情，太冲动，迫切地想要保护别人，却总是因此受到伤害。他所见过的芬国昐心疼的表情中，有三分之二都是给阿尔巩的。他不愿去想阿尔巩死时他兄弟的表情。

他的脚半顺从半违背他意愿地将他带向守卫军的兵营。鉴于他刚刚还在想阿尔巩的死，费诺自己都觉得这个时候想要去见芬国昐实在是不可理喻。毕竟阿尔巩的死有一半是他的责任。

“……把受损的盔甲和武器送去修理。”在兵营外，费诺就听到了他足够熟悉的声音，“你，卫队长，别以为我没看见你手臂上的伤！我没有大惊小怪，大兵，我知道你身子硬朗，但你还是得去找你妹妹把它缝上。”

这跟他印象中的有些不一样，费诺不无兴趣地想。他记忆中的诺洛芬威王子更彬彬有礼，每一句话都注重礼节与形象。莫非这就是芬国昐与诺洛芬威的区别？

他踏入兵营，第一眼便看到了芬国昐，而芬国昐也第一眼就看到了他。

那一瞬间是芬国昐的真实反应。震惊、疑惑、不知所措，这些与冷静无关的神情聚集在他的脸上，让费诺得以瞥见他兄弟内在的一角。那是还未做好准备，此前一直在回避的表现。

事实上，费诺重生以来还从未见过芬国昐。他最后一次见到他是在曼督斯，只不过没有见到他的灵魂，而是在薇瑞的织锦上看见了他的身影。

曼督斯的使者送来了那幅织锦，其上描绘的是诺多的至高王被黑暗大敌踩在脚下的画面。

“或许你早已遗忘，但在澳阔隆迪，你曾将亲族的尸首踩在脚下。现在，你要目睹你自己的亲族被敌人踩在脚下。这是对你的惩罚。”

他的尖叫与诅咒在曼督斯的殿堂里回荡了七天七夜，直到使者们再次去查看他的情况，才发现他已经用自己的灵魂之火将那幅织锦烧成了灰烬，且禁闭石室的墙壁上布满了狰狞的抓痕。

“诺洛芬威，”他说，“你在流血。”

芬国昐眨了眨眼，那脆弱的神情瞬间消失不见。

“天啊，陛下，您真的受了伤！”卫队长发出惊呼，“您刚刚还在叫我赶紧去处理伤口！这实在太不公平了，赶快去找医者为您治疗吧。这里已经没有大事了，我们都熟悉，自己来也没问题。”

芬国昐沉默地注视着他。

“在你肩膀上，”费诺接着说，向芬国昐伸出手，“看起来像是箭伤……”

周围传来武器的轻响，费诺的手僵在了原地。在芬国昐身周，他的亲卫队已经将手放在腰间的剑柄上，用冰冷的眼神紧盯着他。

芬国昐做了个手势，卫兵们放开了剑柄，但依然警惕着费诺。

“你该处理一下，”费诺说，“我看见伤口里的血有点变黑了。恐怕是带毒的。”

芬国昐点了点头，转头对守卫军们说道：“今天大家都干得不错。整理完了就回家吧，让你们的家人放心。”

费诺抓住他的手臂：“到我那去。我会帮你处理这伤，而且我也有话要对你说。”

芬国昐示意他的卫队无需跟过来，任由费诺拉着他离开了兵营。到了费诺的住处，他脱下上衣，露出肩膀上汩汩流血的伤口，费诺熟练地用小刀割出十字，让毒血能尽快流出来。

“伤亡情况怎样？”

“没有死伤，已经很幸运了。”芬国昐的胸膛还在起伏着，仿佛战意还未从他身上散去。费诺注视着汗珠淌过他腹肌的样子，感到喉咙有些发干。“但是这次暴乱的规模实在是过分。恐怕辛葛即使没有插手，也放任他们这么做了吧。”

“你打算怎样？”

“这件事还是得靠阿拉芬威出面，只有他能够通过欧尔威劝动辛葛。至于辛达平民……凯勒博恩在他们中声望很高，他是交涉的最好人选。”

“你完全可以把我的儿子们交出去。”

芬国昐顿了一下，对他露出微笑：“别说笑了，兄长。芬德卡诺会和我断绝关系的。”

这才是他熟悉的诺洛芬威。费诺感到某种奇妙的，夹杂着苦涩与愤怒的怀念。“那么，你把我囚禁在这里是为了做什么？”

“囚禁？兄长，您看到栅栏和紧锁的大门了吗？您这么说就太冤枉我了。”

“因为我已经没有别处可去，”费诺的手指抚过芬国昐伤口的边缘，“所以我只能待在这里，不是吗？”

他刚从曼督斯出来，就被一个埋伏的泰勒瑞袭击。手无寸铁的他以为自己立刻就要再回曼督斯一趟，却有卫兵将他救下，并直接把他带来了提利安的诺多王宫。他们的盔甲上没有银蓝的纹章，佩戴的武器也不属于芬国昐的部下。但费诺都明白。

“提利安是您的家，您当然应该待在这里。”

“我来选择我的家在哪里。”

“虽然这有些残忍，但您的选择不多。阿门洲今非昔比，阿尔达所有的精灵都聚集在了这里。曾经这片大陆任由我们安家，但如今到处都是非诺多族的城镇。提利安是最好的选择，至少您可以待在诺多中间。”

费诺咬了咬牙，略有些粗暴地将针线穿过芬国昐的伤口。芬国昐的呼吸停顿了一下，但很快就恢复如常，甚至略微勾了勾嘴角。费诺的脸热了起来。自己的举动非但不能让他感到困扰，恐怕对他来说简直就像是小孩子的赌气吧。

“我以为，在中洲的那段时间已经让你不那么……政客了。你甚至去挑战了黑暗大敌。”

芬国昐的眸色暗沉了一瞬间：“那是愚行。”

“你做了连维拉都不敢做的事。”

“作为至高王，这是不称职的行为。我深陷绝望，抛下芬德卡诺去慷慨赴死。这实在是不公平，我能安息于曼督斯而后重生，可芬德卡诺却要一边收拾我留下的烂摊子一边继续挣扎。”

费诺咬了咬嘴唇。愚行！可笑的是他自己曾在曼督斯向他诉说芬国昐的悲剧时公开表示为自己的半兄弟而骄傲。而这骄傲却早已被芬国昐本人摔在了泥潭里，冠以“愚行”的名称。几千年过去了，他们依然无法在任何事情上达成一致。

“所以，你现在都在做些什么？”

“我现在是诺多族议会的一员，作为阿拉芬威的左右手为他服务。”

“我以为你一直想做国王。”费诺将伤药涂抹在他肩上，漫不经心地说。

“我是弑亲者。罪人为王会败坏诺多的名声，我早已失去了在维林诺做王的资格。不过，除了搞政治，我也没有什么其他的特长了。我只希望我的那些小心思和小计谋能帮得上忙吧。”

“那么，你给我安排了什么小计谋？”

噢，数不胜数。

首先，费诺可以作为人质。他在接到火之魂魄被释放的消息时预料到了针对费诺的报复行动，于是抢先将他的兄长……护送回了提利安。费诺里安们与多方交恶，纳国斯隆德、澳阔隆迪、多瑞亚斯，而费诺里安的性格从不是服软的那类。如果费诺里安们与这诸多势力起了冲突，诺多族会同时被内乱与入侵袭击。而扣押了费诺，费诺里安就不会轻举妄动，至少可以保障诺多族内部不起冲突。

其次，费诺可以作为补偿。他的兄长才华横溢，想必也愿意为了洗刷爱子们的罪过做出诸多贡献。这可以作为诺多与他族沟通建交的桥梁。为了确保费诺会这么做，他还特意保障了费诺里安们的人身安全。梅斯罗斯与芬巩在一起不会有事；凯勒巩，卡兰希尔，库茹芬，这三位都交给图尔巩与他带领的贡多林领主们，如此一来芬罗德会碍于朋友的情分而无法下手；阿姆罗德与阿姆拉斯他们的母亲在一起，而诺丹妮尔广受爱戴，且受到奥力的庇护，不会轻易遭到袭击。这样，费诺就可以放心地为他的儿子们任劳任怨，赎清罪过了。

再者，费诺可以作为引擎。诺多相较于他族，优势在于技术先进。如今居住在阿门洲的精灵大部分不是诺多族，但如果费诺能够推动诺多的进步，即便人数有所落后也能拥有强大的力量。好学是精灵的本性，当诺多成为获取知识的圣地，其余的精灵族会自然而然地趋向诺多族。以此为契机，诺多可以在各族中都建立根基，加强与他们的联系，维林诺的各个国度能够更加团结……诺多的势力也会更加壮大。

“我没有计谋，兄长。就像我刚才说的，没有人限制您的自由，只要是合法的，您可以做任何事。”反正您能长期停留的地方只有提利安，而城内四处是我的眼线，“我已经不会做出不负责任的愚行了。我们之间的隔阂曾导致灾难，我不希望看到那再一次发生。我会帮助您赢回人民的信任，确保诺多能够团结一致，与其他精灵族也能和平共处。”而我希望您做的事，您不需要我强迫就会自己去做。

费诺低下头，亲吻了他的肩膀：“我真希望我能信任你。”

一如既往，他的兄长足够敏锐。费诺或许不知道芬国昐背后的一系列考量，但只要芬国昐有所隐瞒，他就一定能察觉。不过这也无关紧要，芬国昐想，纠结于感情本就不该是他们做的事。一个孩子或许能为了父母的爱和他人的好感困扰纠结，但到了他们这个岁数，他们这个地位的精灵，这么做只是增添不必要的麻烦，甚至会导致灾祸。

“没关系……没关系，费雅纳罗。只要您不杀了我就行。”

闻言，费诺抬起头，直直望进他的眼睛，然后将他向后摁倒在床上：“只要不杀，怎样都行？”

低声说着，费诺脱去了他自己的衣物。他是个完完全全的诺多，有着小麦色的肌肤和宽阔的肩膀，腰肢收束形成一个充满力量感的倒三角。他也确实是诺多中最美的，那丝绸般的黑发洒落在芬国昐的胸膛上，眉梢扬起的锋芒叫人迷恋，高挺的鼻梁充满侵略性，薄唇微张仿佛在诱人亲吻。芬国昐最喜欢他高高的颧骨与下颌锋利的直线，那圆滑与棱角的完美结合让他无数次幻想着能用嘴唇细细摩挲。

对费诺产生欲望并非难事，可芬国昐有些怀疑自己此刻产生欲望的动机。他刚刚经历过战斗，而鲜血是欲望的催化剂。实际上，芬国昐对欲望并不陌生。在中洲时，诺多族内忧外患，在战争、阴谋、猜忌的重重包围下，他也曾渴望发泄肉体的欲望。

久远的回忆被勾了起来。魔苟斯麾下有着被诺多族称为“魔女”的刺客，她们是被腐化的人类女性，大都有着美丽的容貌和女性特征较为突出的身体。人类的男性常常会在床榻上被她们引诱后杀死，而精灵更为坚定，很少中招。芬国昐自己就碰到过一次，他结束军事会议回到自己的军帐时，发现赤裸的美女在军床上等待着自己。他本该立刻把她逮捕，酷刑伺候获取敌方情报……但他当时已经被逼到了极限。于是他用脱下的衣服将美女绑在军床上，激烈地索取了她，然后在她因高潮而脱力的瞬间摸出藏在床上的匕首，割断了她的喉咙。

而现在，他的欲望源于何处？究竟是鲜血刺激下产生的冲动，还是真切的渴望？就在芬国昐思考的时候，费诺扶正他的脸直视着他：“快点回答我。”

“您真的想要我？”

费诺松开他的脸，解开自己的裤子。“是，”他又扯下芬国昐余下的衣服，让他们火热的欲望紧贴在一起，有种淫荡的亲密，“而你也想要我。”

芬国昐忍不住细细抚摸着费诺的手臂，拇指摩挲过挺立的乳头，再到手臂、腰窝和结实的大腿。他的兄长就如他的名字一样滚烫，在他的指尖与掌心留下烧灼般的触感。在他面前的只有费诺。没有晃眼的精灵宝钻，没有因憎恶而吐出的恶毒话语。只有费雅纳罗，赤身裸体在他手中，任由他攫取。

“你喜欢？”费诺沙哑地问。

我喜欢，费雅纳罗，无数种喜欢。“是。”

费诺双手撑在他身侧，低头在他耳边道：“我也喜欢你。”

他真是阿尔达最不守信的精灵。他曾发誓永远追随，可没过多久就公然背叛。他曾发誓永不再做冲动之事，可现在他又要做了，并且心甘情愿。

“我刚才的回答过于轻描淡写了。”芬国昐说着，伸手将费诺搂进怀中。

他深深吸了一口气。

费诺第一次真切地感觉到芬国昐的强壮。他的右臂穿过费诺的腋下，将他的腰整个环住，左臂覆盖在他的后脑勺。原本位于下方处于弱势，可芬国昐只是将他搂在怀里，就让他有种被捕捉的错觉。他兄弟的身体如雕塑般匀称，黄金比例，皮肤是梵雅的白皙，此刻泛起诱人的粉红。费诺忍不住迷恋那圈住他的手臂——其上分布的肌肉象征着他射箭、投矛、挥剑的技艺，而那手指却又有着翻阅纸张的灵活，在他腰上轻轻转着圈。他肩膀上肌肉的触感简直是种奢侈，那其中隐含的力量让费诺无法抑制地微微颤抖。

即便因一整天的战斗筋疲力尽，被压在身下处于劣势，芬国昐也总能展现出一切尽在掌握中的从容。奇特的是这本应显得做作的气质在他身上完全没有违和，仿佛他天生就该如此，正如费诺天生就才华出众。费诺不禁心想，这就是所谓的帝王气质吗？

芬国昐轻抚着他的颧骨，灰蓝的眼眸蒙上了一层情欲的水雾：“这是真实的吗？”

费诺低头吻住他的嘴唇。

芬国昐的嘴唇是与他本身不一样的柔软。费诺舔舐着他，攻占着那口腔的每一处，感受着自己双腿间的欲望愈发滚烫充实起来。仿佛是安抚，又仿佛是撩拨他，芬国昐的手掌抚摸着他的后背，滑过他每一寸脊椎，停留在他的臀部。费诺的胸膛起伏了一下，抓着芬国昐的头发结束了这个吻。他兄弟因轻微的痛楚发出叹息，那是叫人格外欲火中烧的声音。

“可以开始了吗？”费诺沙哑地问。

“耐心，兄长。”芬国昐搂紧他的腰，趁他因情欲而放松警惕将他放倒在床上，没有突如其来的粗暴却有种不容置疑的温柔。费诺撑起身体，看着芬国昐将头埋进他双腿之间，黑发撩过他的大腿内侧，带起轻微的瘙痒。

在感受到那丰满的嘴唇触碰到自己性器的前端时，费诺强行忍住了仰头呻吟的冲动。眼前的画面实在过于淫荡而美丽，以至于他无法忍受错过任何一个瞬间。这幅画面，以他的双腿为框，他兄弟结实而修长的身体趴在他身前，偶尔抬起的面庞与自己如此相像。尽管疏远到不能再疏远，但他们看起来就像兄弟。他们有相同的头发，相同的眉毛，相同的眼型，相同的鼻梁，相同的下颌骨。可他们却又如此不同，仿佛冰与火，冷与热，大海与火山。而当他们相互碰撞，发出的声响振聋发聩。

这是证据吗？在颤抖喘息的间隙，费诺心想。这一切，正在发生的这一切，是否证明了他的兄弟仍为他燃着一团隐秘的火焰？谁能想到“高贵的领袖”也会这般热情地取悦——湿滑温热的舌舔过柱身，牙尖偶尔的摩擦引发颤栗，而每当他深根吞下，咽喉在他的性器旁收拢，他的身体便完全置于他的掌控中。

“够了。”费诺低吼着，抓着他的头将他推开，嘴唇狠狠贴上去，品尝情欲的味道。芬国昐的脸颊泛着殷红，眼瞳因欲望而放大，张嘴喘息着，彻彻底底的诱人堕落。费诺猛地翻身将他压在身下：“太磨叽了。”

“至少您的‘剑’现在杀不了我了。”芬国昐笑着搂住他的脖子。

“你确定吗？”

费诺掰开他双腿，毫不留情地长驱直入。

他是我的秘密宝藏。他是我的羞耻与极乐。

疼痛比起那灼热来算不了什么。“我的兄长，”芬国昐喃喃道，用属于诺多的古老而高贵的语言。

“诺洛芬威，”费诺贴在他耳边低喘，“如此火热，如此紧密。你是我的熔炉？还是我的枷锁？我是该将自己献祭于你的火焰，还是该将你挣脱后获得自由？”

芬国昐笑了起来：“你确实是玛卡劳瑞的父亲。”

费诺僵在他怀中不动了。芬国昐疑惑了片刻，忽然意识到自己勾起了他对次子如今悲惨境况的痛苦。芬国昐感到心脏一阵揪疼，偏过头去轻吻他兄长的耳垂：“我很抱歉。费诺……让我们专注于眼下的快乐吧。”

费诺没有回答，只是缓缓移动起了腰。

芬国昐曾见过火山。不是狂暴的桑戈洛锥姆，而是奥力的锻造炉。他曾惊叹于那熔化的岩石缓慢而坚定的流动，为那闪耀的金红光华而目眩。他兄长此刻的动作就如同那熔岩，缓慢但炽热，让他的血液由内而外地沸腾。而当他沉沦于热血在耳边的轰鸣时，费诺的血仿佛在回应着他，与他一同击打出情欲的旋律。他们用对方的嘴唇呼吸，肉欲的芳香充满鼻腔，唤起背德与禁忌的快乐。

“一如在上，”费诺仰起头，“我们早该这么做！”

芬国昐把他搂得更紧，用唇齿在费诺的脖颈上留下痕迹。月光从窗外洒入房间，让费诺每一处肌肉的轮廓都更加清晰。他们现在的样子一定很美，如果此时有人进来，就能看见费诺宽阔的后背，以及环抱着费诺的他自己修长的小腿。他们手臂肌肉情色的贴合挤压一定会让任何人脸红心跳，注视着对方的满含欲望的脸庞会让人移不开目光。

“我一直不知道这可以这么棒。”芬国昐叹息着。他的兄长坚定地一次次填满他，让他整个人都随着那进出的规律起伏屈伸，缓慢地被推向顶峰。

“我为什么会恨你？”费诺低吼般自言自语，握住他的腰纵情深入，“我想不起来了。”

这枕边荤话有些非同寻常，但对他们来说确实管用。有这么一段时间他们谁都没有再说话，只是维持着节奏享受那海潮般的肉体欢愉，崇拜着对方赤裸的身体。或许在窗外天崩地裂，或许亚诺尔与伊希尔像茶杯一样从高空坠落到庭院里。这与你相比又有什么重要呢，费雅纳罗。

“兄长……”芬国昐在欢愉中紧闭着眼，几乎是无意识地低吟着，“啊，哥哥……”

费诺的胸膛激烈地起伏了一下。芬国昐突然意识到了什么，伸手摁下他的头，在他耳边急切地呼唤道：“我的哥哥，库茹芬威。”

费诺低叫了一声，狠狠吻住他的嘴唇。当他们分开的时候，芬国昐的嘴角带着一抹弧度：“你喜欢我叫你哥哥，费雅纳罗？”

谁会想到呢？当年费诺为了避免称呼他为兄弟，特意发明了半兄弟这个词。而此时此刻，一声兄长甚至能让他情欲高涨。这究竟是怎么回事？

“我喜欢，”费诺沙哑地回应道，“那就像是你的心还热着一样。”

芬国昐觉得有些好笑，甚至在内心深处，有些感动。

“库茹芬威哥哥。”

“怎么？”费诺一个深挺。

“我想要你像你打造你的宝石那样干我。”芬国昐悄声说道。

下一秒，他无法抑制地重重一抖，发出高亢的呻吟声，随即又上气不接下气地笑了起来。甜美的酸痛在他腰间晕开，不堪费诺欲望的重量，却又渴求着更多。如果说他们先前是在做爱，那么现在他们是在如野兽般交合，没有压抑与怜悯，只是想要给予对方自己所有的欲望。

“这就是你想要的，诺洛芬威？”费诺在喘息间私语着，“被我锻造击打，成为我想要的任何形状？”

“我渴望你的火焰将我融化，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐抚摸着他的脸颊，“但你无法塑造我。”

他们的灵魂在极度的欢愉中交织缠绕，让他们得以瞥见对方的本质。

他们并不契合。当费诺意识到这一点，他接受得比想象中的快。诺丹妮尔与他契合，她是保护他的火焰不燃烧得过于旺盛的灯罩。但芬国昐是深海，是规律难寻、暗流涌动的水底，用风平浪静的表象隐藏着内里的千思万绪。每一道洋流都是他的渴望，或冰冷刺骨或温暖如春，而种种渴望交汇冲撞，足以将企图探求者生生撕碎。费诺不肯服输，燃烧着自己的火焰想要让他沸腾，他确实滚烫了起来，可那冰冷却也压制住了费诺的火焰。

可那幽深海底并不只有冷酷无情，也孕育千万种生命，争芳斗艳。那些都是芬国昐思考的结晶，是像费诺的宝石一样，给世界带来荣光的成就。可他只是将那些结晶藏于水下，只有向他索取时才慷慨解囊，从不闪闪发光引人侧目。那深沉的内敛让费诺的灵魂战栗，因为他无法望到那大海之底。

“多么无情，我的兄弟。”我的一切都任你观赏，而我却不能了解你的全部。

芬国昐的双腿缠上他的腰：“那便取走你想要的补偿吧。”

费诺乐意遵从。他的动作加快了速度，将两人推向高潮。芬国昐失却了言语的能力，只是发出饱含情欲的低吟粗喘，费诺低头将那全部吞入腹中。狂暴的欢愉攥住了他们，让他们的意识陷入癫狂般的空白，所有的感觉都集中在了与对方紧紧相连和剧烈摩擦的部位。他们的身体贴在一起，芬国昐坚硬的性器在他们的腹部之间摩擦，分泌出的液体让他们更加难以分开。费诺几乎是把他抱离床上，仿佛已经遗忘了一切，只是单纯地用怀中这具让自己迷恋的肉体给予自己无上的快乐。

“诺洛芬威，”他的名字漏出费诺的唇缝，“我好想你。”

芬国昐的呼吸骤然停止，喉中发出咆哮般的低吟，被生生推上极乐的巅峰。剧烈的收缩也刺激着费诺，仿佛是不知名的风暴冲开了阻挡洪水的堤坝，让他不再忍受下腹的酸胀，埋头在芬国昐颈间释放在他体内，像是试图在他的内部留下他的痕迹。

逐渐地，逐渐地，风暴缓缓退去。他们游离于巅峰许久之后，才不约而同地找回呼吸。

“我想这确实是真的。”芬国昐抚摸着他的头发，“我的想象力没有这般丰富。”

费诺笑了笑，挪动腰部让自己退出他的身体。性器滑过大腿内侧的触感让他们都浑身一震，芬国昐伸手将费诺揽入怀中，不让他那么快离去。费诺拉过床上的被褥覆盖在他们身上，让他们隐藏于他人的视线之外，即便并没有他人。

“我想要坦白（I wish to confess）。”芬国昐轻声说。

费诺的身体紧贴着他，火炉一般温暖，芬国昐抚过他的身体，探寻着那些让他战栗的部位。“坦白什么？”费诺问。

“你说，希望我的心还灼热。我始终为你燃着一团火，费雅纳罗，我想过很多次熄灭它，但它始终在那里，即便有时我难以察觉。但它就在那里，始终燃烧着，费雅纳罗。”

费诺直起身来注视他：“不许熄灭它，诺洛芬威。不要……不可以这么做。听见了吗？”

“在这样的日子里，这变得越来越难了。”

“那就来到我的房间，我的床上。”他低头印下一个吻，“我会帮你燃起它。”

“你曾经那么憎恨我。”

“或许吧。曾经发生了太多事情，我记不起来了。”

“它们不该被忘记。”

“它们不该阻止我想要你。”

他们并不激烈地争执着，抚摸探索对方的身体，直到再一次被撩起欲望，紧紧拥抱在一起。

“再来？”芬国昐吻去他颊边的汗珠。

“再来。”


End file.
